La vengeance d'une bouclée
by alicia.anaesia2312
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS. Hermione en a marre de Ron... je ne dirais que sa. je crois que c'est assez. rating M et assez violent pour certain...
1. Chapter 1

La vengeance d'une bouclée…

1. Le deuxième est le meilleur

Hermione, jeune femme de 25 ans, réfléchissait à sa vie après la bataille finale où son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Elle était donc comme à chaque vacance d'été, au terrier, cette maison qui était devenue son troisième chez elle (la maison de ses parents étant le premier et Poudlard le deuxième). Elle était accoudée sur la table de la cuisine, la tête dans les mains à penser. Cette nuit comme toutes les autres depuis 8 ans, elle était allée rejoindre Ron. Et comme tous les matins après ces nuits, elle se demandait si c'était judicieux de continuer…

C'est ce moment que choisit son « amant » pour entrer dans la pièce, venir la serrer dans ses bras, et embrasser ses cheveux.

-Alors, dit-il, tu as bien dormi ? Je ne t'ai pas trop dérangée avec mes « insomnies » ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui et le vit sourire. Elle répondit :

-Non, Ron, tu ne m'as pas dérangée, d'ailleurs je n'ai rien senti, tu perds de ta vigueur mon cher…

Elle se leva, énervée d'avoir été interrompue dans ses pensées, et partit vers la porte. Avant de sortir elle ajouta :

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me chercher, je risque de rentrer tard et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

Sur cette phrase assez énigmatique, elle sortit et transplana. Elle arriva devant son ancienne maison d'enfance, vide. Elle n'avait pas été en Australie rendre leur souvenir à ses parents, ils étaient heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle se promena dans la rue et finit par aller sur le chemin de traverse. Elle fit du lèche-vitrine jusque tard le soir avant d'aller au chaudron baveur pour prendre le repas.

Elle entra dans la taverne et demanda à Tom une table et le plat du jour. Il lui donna la table la plus reculée. Seul un homme était assis non loin d'elle et ne leva même pas un regard sur elle.

Hermione mangea et prit un dernier verre. Elle regarda l'homme assis, il semblait dormir. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Quand elle vit son visage, elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise qui ne fit que réveiller l'homme en face d'elle.

-Miss granger… dit-il de sa voix grave et rauque de sommeil.

-Pro…professeur Rogue !

Il sourit, d'un sourire sarcastique que seul lui connaissait et lui montra le siège en face de lui. Elle s'effondra littéralement dessus. Et il rit. D'un véritable rire.

-Après toutes ces années, j'ai enfin réussi à vous faire taire, Hermione.

Elle secoua sa tête comme si elle se réveillait lorsqu'il eut dit son prénom.

-Vous...enfin je…mon…dit…prénom.

Elle était sans voix et aucun de ses propos n'était cohérent, mais Severus Rogue compris.

-Oui, j'ai dit votre prénom, car vous n'êtes plus mon élève. Et comme de fait je ne suis plus professeur, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom que vous connaissez, je crois…

-Oui, …Severus. Comment allez-vous ?

Il sourit, malgré les années, elle restait SA miss-je-sais-tout, qui sait se reprendre dans toutes les situations. Elle lui sourit en retour et le détailla : il avait l'air plus jeune que dans son souvenir et plus… charmant ? Oui c'est le mot, charmant et propre sur lui, avec ses cheveux un peu plus court, sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir. Severus Rogue était devenu un homme superbe.

-Je vais très bien, plus de fou à servir, de gamin à protéger. La seule chose que je regrette de ma vie de professeur c'est une élève… intelligente, qui posait des questions auxquelles je ne savais parfois fournir aucune réponse, et donc pour cela j'étais ingrat avec elle et je la martyrisais pour rien.

Son regard sur elle devint plus intense. Et elle sut.

-Moi ? Vous avez toujours pensé ça de moi ?

-Oui Hermione, j'ai toujours pensé ça de toi.

-Incroyable….

Il rit à sa dernière réplique et elle rit avec lui. Elle trouvait que son rire était la plus belle chose qui soit et pendant sa longue discussion avec lui elle ne pensa ni au terrier et surtout pas à Ron.

Deux heures plus tard, il la regarda et lui demanda :

-Où loges-tu ?

-Au terrier.

Il vit qu'elle semblait perplexe et gênée.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione ?

-Je ne veux pas y retourner…

-Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

-Ron… elle souffla. Il va encore avoir une « insomnie ».

-« insomnie » ?

-Oui c'est comme cela qu'il appelle le fait de me faire l'amour en pleine nuit juste pour SON plaisir.

-Je vois…

Severus réfléchissait, et si elle dormait chez lui ce soir ?

-Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter. Mais si tu veux je peux te proposer de venir cher moi ?

-C'est vrai Severus tu le ferais ?

-Oui, je vais t'y emmener, je dois faire quelque chose avant de revenir.

-Bien, allons-y, je suis fatiguée.

Severus l'emmena au manoir Rogue, il lui fit visiter la grande bâtisse et lui montra la chambre qu'elle occuperait, elle était juste en face de la sienne.

-Bien Hermione, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit en mon absence, Zep est là. ZEP !

Un elfe de maison apparut devant la jeune femme.

-Oui, maître ? Vous avez demandez Zep, maître ?

-Oui, Hermione est mon invitée pour une durée indéterminée, elle sera donc ta maîtresse durant cette période.

-Bien, maître. Il se tourna vers Hermione. La maîtresse veut-elle quelque chose ?

Hermione réfléchit.

-Oui Zep, pourrais-tu aller au terrier rechercher toutes mes affaires ?

-Oui maîtresse, bien maîtresse, Zep va le faire.

Et l'elfe disparut comme il était venu. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec toutes les affaires d'Hermione. Il les disposa dans la nouvelle chambre de celle-ci et repartit en cuisine.

-Bien, Hermione je reviendrai assez tard, ne m'attend pas.

-Bonne nuit Severus.

Elle le regarda transplaner par la fenêtre et alla dans la bibliothèque.

Severus quant à lui, était allé au terrier. Il avait une petite chose à régler avec le plus jeune mâle Weasley. Il toqua à la porte de la maison et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. À sa plus grande joie, ce fût Ronald qui vint ouvrir.

-Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ?

-Oui, Mr Weasley…

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Disons qu'après vous avoir eu 6 ans dans ma classe, j'ai intérêt à vous connaître.

-PROFESSEUR ROGUE ?!

-Oui Weasley c'est moi, mais je ne suis plus professeur et je suis venu pour vous parler d'homme à homme.

Ron resta perplexe, il s'attendait à voir Hermione et non pas son ancien tortionnaire.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il agressivement au plus âgé

-Ce que je veux ? Je veux que vous laissiez Hermione tranquille, que vous ne la cherchiez pas et surtout je vous interdis de la toucher une seule fois à partir de maintenant !

Ron resta abasourdi et ne sut quoi répondre. Il vit l'homme s'éloigner, puis transplaner. Il alla chercher une veste et partit au ministère pour savoir tout sur Rogue et surtout où il vivait.

Hermione quant à elle, s'était endormie dans la bibliothèque. Elle était dans le fauteuil de Severus et celui-ci la trouva en boule avec le livre contre son cœur. Il lui enleva le bouquin des mains et la prit dans ses bras pour la mettre dans son lit. Une fois arrivés dans la chambre de la jeune femme, celle-ci se réveilla.

-Severus ?

-Oui, Hermione.

-Ne me laissez pas.

-Jamais, Hermione, jamais.

Il la posa sur le lit et s'apprêtait à partir mais elle le retint. Il se pencha sur elle.

-Que veux-tu, Hermione ?

-Toi… dit-elle, avant de relever sa tête et de l'embrasser.

Severus, d'abord surpris, ne répondit pas au baiser mais après quelques secondes, il y répondit avec passion et s'allongea sur Hermione. Celle-ci le serra contre elle et écarta les jambes pour l'avoir plus près d'elle. Ils rompirent leur baiser et leurs fronts se touchèrent pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

-Hermione… je ne veux pas t'y obliger, tu es fatiguée. Attendons demain que tu y aies réfléchi, dit Severus lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle.

Il essaya de se relever, mais Hermione le retint.

-Non, dors avec moi, s'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas.

Severus sourit mais accepta par un hochement de tête. Il se coucha à ses côtés et ils rejoignirent les bras de Morphée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla. Elle s'extirpât des bras de Severus et se leva. Elle sortit de sa chambre et s'arrêta dans le couloir, elle avait entendu un bruit. Elle alla chercher sa baguette et descendit dans le hall d'entrée. Elle vit passer une ombre et la suivit. Arrivée dans le salon, elle reconnut la silhouette de son ancien petit ami.

-Ron ?

Le susnommé sursauta et se retourna.

-Hermione ! Je t'ai retrouvée ! Viens, avant que l'autre graisseux ne se réveille. Je te ramène à la maison et je pourrai te consoler comme il se doit.

Tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché d'Hermione et au dernier mot il avança une main vers son épaule. Mais elle se retira de la trajectoire et lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon Her'mignone ?

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !

En disant cette phrase elle lui avait envoyé un « expelliarmus » bien senti et le menaça de sa baguette lorsqu'il se releva.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! Tu es un porc Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Jamais plus te ne me toucheras, ni moi ni une autre fille !

Elle l'immobilisa et s'approcha de lui. Elle fit apparaitre un poignard et lui coupa le phallus d'un seul coup, elle releva ensuite le couteau et lui fit une croix sur la poitrine. Severus descendit à ce moment-là et regarda effaré la scène qui se passait dans son salon. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui retira le poignard des mains. Elle le regarda, se retourna vers Ron et lui cracha au visage avant de prendre le morceau de son anatomie qu'elle lui avait coupé et de lui mettre en bouche.

-Alors, c'est toujours agréable les pipes ?! Hein ! Tu trouves encore ça génial ?

Severus vit rouge. Il avait osé violer la bouche de son aimée avec son pénis ! Et à ce qu'il comprit, il l'avait fait de force ! Il s'avança vers Weasley et le gifla. Il prit ensuite sa baguette et fit apparaître des liens qu'il mit tout autour de Ron avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de sortir dans le parc du domaine. Hermione l'avait suivi et regardait la machination de Severus avec intérêt.

-Que fais-tu, Severus ?

-Je prépare ta vengeance, ma chérie…

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux, après que Rogue l'ait mis contre un arbre et soit retourné près d'Hermione. Il l'embrassait à pleine bouche ! Il vit Hermione y prendre du plaisir et s'accrocher au maître des potions. Severus mit ses mains sur les fesses d'Hermione et celle-ci s'accrocha à son cou, il la souleva et elle mit ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils mirent fin au baiser et Rogue embrassa Hermione dans le cou.

-Veux-tu te venger ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui… soupira-t-elle alors qu'il lui léchait la jugulaire.

Il souleva la nuisette d'Hermione et ouvrit son pantalon.

Ron, quant à lui, assistait à la scène, impuissant et abasourdi. Il vit Rogue pénétrer Hermione d'un habile coup de rein et commencer à la pilonner. Elle hurlait de plaisir comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec lui, elle criait le nom de celui qui la baisait sans jamais lâcher Ron des yeux.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, Hermione vint a la délivrance mais voulut garder Severus en elle car lui n'y était pas arrivé. Il se retira quand même et avant qu'il ait pu dire ou faire quoique ce soit, Hermione était à genoux devant lui et prenait son pénis en bouche. Il ne put retenir son cri et mis ses mains dans les cheveux de sa belle pour l'inciter à aller plus vite.

Ron voulut vomir mais rien ne vint. Alors il regarda la scène et ne put retenir son cri lorsqu'il vit Hermione avaler la jouissance de ce salaud.

Elle se releva, se dirigea vers Ron et le mit à genoux devant elle, elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et la tourna d'un coup vers la droite. Elle le lâcha ensuite, il était mort, elle lui avait brisé la nuque. Severus vint vers elle et mit son bras autour de sa taille.

-Viens, Hermione.

-Non, il faut aller le mettre ailleurs et enlever toutes traces de son passage ici. Il est sûrement allé au Ministère pour avoir ton adresse, le connaissant il aura oublietté les gardes et le personnel qui lui aura donné l'information. Tout ce qu'il faut faire c'est enlever toutes les choses qui pourraient mener vers nous et aller le mettre à Pré-au-lard, près de la Tête de Sanglier.

-La Tête de Sanglier ?

-Oui, il va souvent se saoûler là-bas.

-Bien, va te recoucher, je vais faire tout ça.

Elle l'embrassa avant de le voir partir avec le corps de son ancien amant.

Lorsque Severus revint de la « besogne ». Il chercha la jeune femme et la vit dans son lit à lui. Il se mit dans le lit à ses côtés et se colla à elle.

-Severus ?

-Oui, Hermione ?

-J'ai encore envie de toi…

Elle se retourna vers lui et sans plus aucune pensée pour les évènements qui venaient de se passer, elle se mit à cheval sur Severus et passa sa plus belle nuit d'amour depuis 8 ans. Et il y en aurait encore bien d'autres après, car comme tout le monde le sait, les sorciers ont une longue vie…

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

La vengeance d'une bouclée…

2. Empêcher l'erreur.

Severus était assis dans son bureau, comme tous les jours, il corrigeait les copies de ses cornichons d'élèves.

-Voyons… Longdubat ! Encore et toujours un imbécile heureux, mais je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, alors ce sera, un EE !

_« Pardon ! Severus Rogue a mis un Effort Exceptionnel à Neville Longdubat ! »_

Oui. Il l'avait fait car il était de très bonne humeur. Pourquoi ? C'est ce que je vais vous expliquer…

En ce début de semaine, Severus Rogue faisait sa ronde dans le château de Poudlard. Il cherchait l'élève qui aurait osé sortir de son dortoir, pour pouvoir lui enlever un maximum de point et le mettre en retenue. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il tomba sur la fille du trio d'or, qui était la seule des trois à refaire sa septième année. Elle était là, assise sur la balustrade de la tour d'astronomie. Severus se préparait à lui enlever des points quand il la vit mettre ses mains en croix et fermer les yeux, comme si elle allait faire quelque chose de désespéré… lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il la vit sauter.

-NON !

Il courut vers la balustrade.

-ARRESTO MOMENTO ! ACCIO MISS GRANGER !

Elle s'arrêta net avant de remonter. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau sur le sol de la tour. Et là elle vit son professeur, il avait l'air bouleversé. Elle choisit de lui parler calmement.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir retenue ?

-Je… je ne sais pas…

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle avait réussi à ôter les mots de la bouche de son professeur de potions.

-Professeur ? Dites-moi pourquoi !

-Miss Granger, c'est à vous de me dire pourquoi…

-Bien. Mais ensuite c'est votre tour.

-Bien.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et s'assit sur le sol. Il alla s'asseoir près d'elle, elle inspira un grand coup.

-C'est Ron… depuis la bataille finale, nous sommes ensemble et il n'a pas aimé le fait que je revienne ici mais l'a accepté. Tout allait pour le mieux. Lors des sorties à Pré-au-lard, il venait et on passait du temps ensemble. Mais je n'avais pas assez confiance en lui que pour lui donner ma…virginité. Il l'a mal pris et on s'est disputé plusieurs fois à ce sujet, mais hier a été la pire.

Elle s'arrêta, rien qu'à y repenser, elle en tremblait. Severus s'était quelque peu tendu à l'entente du prénom du roux, mais, quand il vit que la jeune femme -car c'est ce qu'elle était désormais à ses yeux- semblait mal à l'aise, il se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Hermione regarda son professeur et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

-Que s'est-il passé hier, Miss Granger ?

-Il est venu à Poudlard, on a passé tout notre dimanche ensemble et on a fini la journée dans la salle sur demande. On était assis l'un près de l'autre sur le sol, devant un bon feu et c'est là qu'il a commencé à me prodiguer des caresses que je ne voulais pas. Quand je lui ai dit, il l'a mal pris et m'a allongée de force sur le sol, il…il s'est mis entre mes jambes et a essayé de me… violer.

Elle pleurait. Severus la serra plus fort contre lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il lui laissa le temps et attendit qu'elle recommence son récit. Ce qu'elle fit.

-Je l'ai repoussé grâce à ma magie instinctive et il a été projeté contre le mur, il était assommé par le choc. Je me suis approchée de lui et j'ai commencé à lui jeter des coups de pieds, je lui ai crié dessus, je lui ai dit que ce qu'il avait fait était mal et qu'il devait payer… je l'ai… je l'ai tué, monsieur… je lui ai envoyé le sortilège de mort après l'avoir démembré, mutilé, battu ! J'ai fait comme Voldemort…

-Non ! Non, Miss. Voldemort était bien pire que vous. Il tuait pour le plaisir, pas par vengeance ou à cause d'une colère sentimentale. Miss, moi aussi j'ai tué et pour moins que ça. Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi je vous ai empêchée de vous suicider ? Et bien je l'ai fait car jevousaime…

-Pardon ?

-Jevousaime

Hermione resta bouche-bée. Son professeur, Severus Rogue, était amoureux d'elle.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis que je vous ai vue dans cette grande salle le jour de la bataille.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle y vit était beau, car elle y voyait de la sincérité et de l'amour pur. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça dans ceux de Ron. Elle se mit à califourchon sur SON « homme » et mit sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci.

-Mi…Hermione ?

-Oui...Severus ?

-Où est le corps de ce débile roux ?

-Je l'ai mis dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Bien.

Après avoir dit ça, il la serra contre lui et se dit que finalement, il avait encore de la lumière en lui.

Il la raccompagna a son dortoir et retourna dans ses cachots ou il s'endormit paisiblement pour la première fois en 20 ans.

Deux jours plus tard, il était dans sa classe quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de celle-ci.

-Entrez !

Et là il la vit, elle, sa belle Hermione, elle était là dans sa classe, la porte refermée.

-Hermione ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien, Severus, juste…embrasse-moi.

Il s'avança vers elle et mit ses mains sur sa taille, elle enroula les siennes autour de son cou et il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Celle-ci sentit son ventre se tordre, c'était bon… ils mirent fin au baiser.

-Severus ?

-Oui, mon Hermione ?

-Fais-moi l'amour…

Severus resta interdit devant cette demande, mais prit la jeune femme comme une jeune mariée dans ses bras.

-Oui.

Il l'emmena dans ses appartements, plus précisément la chambre. Il la posa sur le lit et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il défit ses boutons de chemise un par un, délicatement. Il embrassa son corps si fin, si doux, si beau. Elle se retrouva vite nue devant lui.

-À toi de te déshabiller, Severus.

Elle se redressa et commença à déshabiller Severus. Lorsqu'il ne lui resta que son boxer, elle caressa la bosse que son pénis faisait et le vit se tendre et frémir d'envie.

-Veux-tu, Severus ?

-Quoi, ma belle ?

Elle lui sourit et lui enleva son boxer, avant de le prendre en main. Quand elle le vit soupirer de plaisir, elle s'arrêta et se coucha devant lui. Il se mit sur elle et la caressa doucement partout sur le corps tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle sentit son pénis a son entrée et releva la tête de Severus, elle lui sourit et il commença à la pénétrer. Elle ressentit une douleur au moment où Severus brisa son bouton d'or. Mais ce qu'elle ressentit ensuite le valait bien. Le plaisir monta en chacun d'eux et Hermione eut son premier orgasme. Severus voulut se retirer d'elle pour jouir, mais elle l'arrêta.

-Non, Sev', en moi.

-Mais Hermione, tu…

-Non, et oui je vais peut-être être enceinte mais de toi, et c'est ce qu'il y aura de plus beau…

Il recommença a bouger en elle et il ressentit vite le plaisir. Il vit qu'elle allait jouir une deuxième fois et se retint jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses parois se resserrer autour de lui. Ils jouirent ensemble.

-Je t'aime, Sev'

-Je t'aime, Hermione.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'endormit. Severus la regarda et se dit qu'il avait bien fait d'empêcher l'erreur qu'elle aurait pu commettre.

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

La vengeance d'une bouclée…

**3. Conférence…**

-Allez Ron ! Viens !

-Non, Hermione, je te l'ai dit, je n'irai pas avec toi !

-Allez Ronny, si tu viens tu auras une compensation…

-Quel genre ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le torse.

-Le genre qui te laisse sans force le jour d'après.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa goulument. Il mit ses mains sur ses fesses et la souleva pour qu'elle mette ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ils arrêtèrent le baiser et reprirent leur respiration.

-Si tu viens avec moi Ron Weasley, nous continuerons à baiser et bien plus encore.

-Je viens, dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Et ils transplanèrent à Bruxelles où se tenait une conférence d'un Maître des Potions. Hermione en était une elle-même et voulait savoir quel Maître des Potions avait droit à une conférence pour lui tout seul, et surtout pour une potion inventée. Le seul qu'elle connaissait qui aurait pu le faire était mort pendant la guerre juste devant ses yeux. Il était le plus grand Maître des Potions de tous les temps et jamais personne ne le remplacerait dans son c…sa mémoire ! Sa mémoire. Severus Rogue, était et sera toujours le meilleur en potions, elle voulait donc savoir qui se disait meilleur que lui.

Ils arrivèrent à Bruxelles et se dirigèrent vers un entrepôt abandonné où avait lieu la conférence.

-Oh Ron, je suis si excitée…

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ?! Tu oses demander pourquoi ? Mais Ron, on va rencontrer un Maître des Potions extraordinaire, peut-être même plus que le Professeur Rogue !

-Pourquoi parles-tu du batard graisseux si souvent ? Je vais finir par croire que tu l'aimes plus que moi !

- Non ! Je t'aime, mais lui je l'admirais et je l'admire toujours.

-Oui bien sûr, et moi je suis le roi.

-Cela m'étonnerait, Monsieur Weasley…

Hermione se figea. Cette voix. Elle ne l'oublierait jamais et la reconnaîtrait entre mille ! Elle se retourna et le vit. Severus Rogue. Il paraissait plus jeune, reposé, il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Elle regarda Ron, il était bouche bée face à leur ancien professer de potion.

-…

-Fermez donc votre bouche, Weasley. Bonjour, Miss Granger.

-Bonjour… comment ?

-Comment suis-je en vie ?

-Oui !

-Depuis que je travaillais pour cette face de serpent que votre ami Potter a détruit, je prenais de l'anti-venin.

-Incroyable…

-Merci, Miss. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites là ?*

-Nous sommes venus voir le Maître des Potions qui va présenter sa nouvelle potion.

-Savez-vous qui il est ?

-Je crois que j'ai mon idée…

Severus Rogue sourit à cette dernière phrase de la jeune femme. Il avait décidé de ne plus la rabaisser lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était devenue une grande Maîtresse des Potions. Hermione le vit sourire et se dit qu'il était charmant avec son sourire.

-Puis-je savoir ce que Mr Weasley fait ici ?

-Il m'accompagne.

-J'ai le droit d'accompagner ma compagne, Rogue.

C'était les premiers mots de Ron depuis que Severus était apparu.

-Votre compagne ?

-Oui. Nous sommes ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre.

-Bien… félicitations.

Il avait dit cela avec beaucoup de froideur dans la voix et Hermione l'entendit. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était temps d'entrer dans la salle.

-Monsieur, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller.

-Oui Miss Granger, vous avez raison.

Severus partit vers la salle laissant là le couple.

-Hermione ?

-Oui, Ron ?

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre la chauve-souris des cachots parler de potions.

-Bien, va en ville, je te retrouverai.

-A tout à l'heure, ma chérie.

-Oui.

Il l'embrassa avant de partir visiter la capitale belge. Hermione entra seule dans la salle de conférence et Severus le remarqua. Il se mit sur l'estrade et le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui je vais vous parler d'une potion de révélation des désirs les plus profonds.

Il parla pendant deux heures et Hermione en bonne je-sais-tout avait pris des notes. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle, elle vit Severus qui attendait à la sortie.

-C'était une belle conférence, Professeur.

-Severus…

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Appelez-moi Severus.

-Bien Pro…Severus.

Il sourit.

-Voulez-vous aller boire un verre avec moi ? Où devez-vous rejoindre votre… conjoint ?

-J'accepte le verre volontiers.

-Bien.

Severus était heureux à l'intérieur mais ne le montrait pas à l'extérieur. Il lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans la ville de Bruxelles, il lui fit découvrir le patrimoine de cette ville et l'emmena sur la Grand-Place pour boire un verre. Ils entrèrent dans un café et se mirent à une table reculée. Severus commença la conversation :

-Où avez-vous fait vos études de potion ?

-À Londres, avec le professeur Slughorn.

-Humpf…

Hermione sourit à ce soupir de son ancien professeur. Et une question lui trottait dans la tête :

-Où étiez-vous depuis tout ce temps ? Comment avez-vous fait pour revenir dans la société ?

-J'étais ici à Bruxelles, je me suis refait en Belgique, avec le même nom qu'avant. Sauf dans le monde sorcier je suis connu sous le nom de Jean Galland.

-Je sais bien, je vous rappelle que je suis venue à la conférence pour voir ce monsieur.

Severus sourit. Il la regarda alors qu'elle lisait la carte. Elle avait réussi à dompter sa chevelure et ses boucles étaient mieux dessinées, son visage était fin et ses yeux d'ambre étaient magnifiques. Elle était belle et elle ne le savait pas puisque son stupide petit ami ne lui disait certainement pas.

-Miss Granger, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes avec Mr Weasley ?

-Et bien, on s'aime.

-Non Miss, pas avec moi.

-Hermione, appelez-moi Hermione.

-Bien, Hermione, dites-moi la vraie raison.

-Je…je ne sais pas.

-Moi je vais vous le dire, tout le monde voulait que vous soyez ensemble, Weasley le premier. Être avec la plus intelligente sorcière de sa génération. Imaginez, le rêve pour lui, pour sa carrière de gardien de Quidditch, pour…

Severus s'arrêta. Ce qu'il vit le mit dans une colère noire. Ronald Weasley venait de rentrer dans le café avec une autre jeune femme à son bras.

-Severus ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui… oui ! Bien sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

Lorsqu'Hermione se retourna, elle perdit toutes ses capacités de réflexion. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et les larmes vinrent d'elle-même.

-Ron…

-Hermione, venez, partons,dit Severus en lui prenant la main.

-Non !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Ron. Lorsque celui-ci la vit, il fut surpris.

-RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY !

-Hermione…

-C'est qui celle-là, Ronny ?

-C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais le demander, salope !

-Pardon ?! Salope ? Moi ?

-Oui ! Je te ferais remarquer que tu es au bras de mon compagnon !

-Ton compagnon ? Excuse-moi mais je suis avec Ron depuis cinq ans.

Hermione resta bouche bée, cinq ans ? Mais alors sa relation était un mensonge. Elle regarda Ron qui ne disait plus un mot, elle voulut sortir sa baguette mais une main l'en empêcha. C'était Severus. Elle fixa son regard au sien. Il avait l'air en colère.

-Severus ?

-Partons.

-Non. Ronald ? Je dois te parler. Maintenant !

-Oui, Hermione.

Ron lâcha la main de l'autre « femme » et suivit Hermione dehors, elle se dirigeait vers une ruelle sombre.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Hermione, je…

-QUI est-ce ?

-Angela…

-Depuis quand ?

-Notre dispute il y a cinq ans quand j'ai quitté la maison pendant deux mois.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui…

-Et moi ?

-Comme une amie…

-Bien, va-t'en !

-Herm…

- Casse-toi !

Elle sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers lui. Il se tordit de douleur face à son doloris. Mais Hermione ne put aller plus loin car Severus l'arrêta.

-Non Hermione, arrête.

-Severus, il m'a trompée pendant cinq ans ! Laisse-moi le tuer !

-Non, ton âme est trop pure pour ça.

Elle regarda Severus et le vit lever sa baguette vers Ron. En un geste, son corps reposait inerte sur le sol.

-Viens, Hermione. Suis-moi.

-Oui, Severus.

Il lui prit le bras et la transplana dans son appartement à Eupen. Hermione s'assit sur le canapé et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi l'avoir tué sans douleur ?

-Hermione…

-Je veux tuer cette Angela.

-Je sais.

-Je veux la détruire. La couper en rondelle, la faire bouillir, l'écarteler, la massacrer, lui détruire son vagin où elle a osé accueillir le pénis de Ron, je veux la transpercer avec un piquet, je veux…

Elle ne put continuer sa tirade car Severus venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa comme jamais elle n'avait été embrassée. Il lui mordilla les lèvres avec affection, et accéda à sa langue, il la caressa de la sienne et n'arrêta le baiser que lorsque l'oxygène lui manqua.

-Arrête, Hermione.

-Oui… encore.

Severus sourit contre ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser plus doux et plus chaste.

-Je crois qu'avant, je vais mettre ton plan a exécution.

Hermione sourit et le laissa partir. Il revint trois heures plus tard, plein de sang.

-Severus ?

-Non, je n'ai rien.

Il était épuisé et ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, elle le rattrapa et le conduisit dans la salle de bains. Elle avait eu le temps d'explorer son appartement.

Elle le déshabilla et le mit dans la baignoire. Elle fit couler l'eau et le lava.

-Hermione ?

-Oui, Severus ?

-Viens…

Elle se déshabilla à son tour et le rejoignit dans l'eau. Elle se blottit contre lui.

-Severus ?

-mm ?

-Fais-moi l'amour.

Severus la retourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Ses mains la caressèrent et trouvèrent son mont de vénus. Il la pénétra d'un doigt, puis de deux.

Hermione ne répondait plus de rien, le plaisir que Severus lui procurait était énorme. Elle sentit son désir contre sa cuisse et le prit en main. Elle le caressa de bas en haut. Severus accéléra sa caresse et Hermione atteint l'orgasme. Elle arrêta de caresser Severus et s'empala sur lui.

-hun ! Hermione…

-haa Severus !

-Bouge…

-mmmh

Hermione commença à bouger à un rythme lent. Severus n'en pouvait plus, il la retourna dans l'eau et accéléra le rythme. Il la pilonnait sans relâche.

-Severus !

Lorsqu'il entendit Hermione crier son nom au moment de l'orgasme, il ne put se retenir et se lâcha en elle.

-Hermione ? demanda-t-il après l'avoir portée jusqu'à son lit.

-Oui ?

-Reste avec moi.

-Toujours…

Severus lui sourit et l'embrassa.

-Je crois que je vais refaire une conférence pour présenter ma nouvelle assistante.

-J'en serais ravie.

Ils s'embrassèrent et refirent l'amour.

FIN


End file.
